wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tidepool(VanquishedHydra4484)
Basic Info: Tidepool was the eldest son of Riptide and Tsunami, eldest brother to Dolphin, Oyster, and Clam. He formed the Phantom Brotherhood after coming across Oyster's dead body in the Sky Kingdom while visiting for a week. He hates hybrids for what they did to Oyster(Six SkyWing RainWing hybrids attacked and killed Oyster. They also attacked Dolphin, but he survived.) He killed his brother, Clam, when Clam wouldn't join his side. Apperance: Tidepool has dark, gray-blue scales, with navy blue horns, and gray glow-in-the-dark stripes. His eyes, for some odd reason, are yellow. His underscales are a paler blue than the rest of him. He wears a Narwhal horn trident strapped to his tail as a weapon, and he also wears a brown hood, to hide the fact that his eyes are strangely colored. Personality: He is evil, sarcastic, cunning, manipulative, super smart, and he has a dry, and not very funny sense of humor, partly because he is kind of delusional and crazy. Abilities: Normal SeaWing abilities Likes/Dislikes: Tidepool likes torturing hybrids, getting other members of his group soaking wet, just so he can laugh about it afterwards, being the leader/founder of the Phantom Brotherhood, being called 'Master' by the members of his group. Tidepool dislikes being bored, being insulted, his brothers and his family, hybrids, Searipper, Skyfire, and Starsand, three hybrids who escaped. Backstory: Tidepool of the SeaWings liked hybrids before the whole fiasco with Oyster. He went to the Sky Kingdom, to visit some friends of his who happened to be SkyWings. The SkyWings, to celebrate his arrival, planned a party, and began getting everything ready. The food wasn't done when he arrived, so he went out for some night flying by himself. On his way back, he saw someone lying on the ground. He flew closer, and realized that it was his brother Oyster, and that Oyster was definitely dead, with one side of his face and his eye melted from RainWing venom. When he looked around, he saw the ruined remains of a campsite, and noticed that there were talonprints on the ground. He recognized two pairs as Oyster's and Dolphin's, but there were also 6 other pairs, which matched SkyWing prints. However, if Oyster got killed by RainWings, then why there were SkyWing prints was a mystery. He roared in anger, and a couple of hours later, figured out that the tracks had been made by SkyWing RainWing hybrids, and that they had attacked his brothers. Dolphin was gone, so Tidepool figured that he had been picked up by some traveling SkyWings sometime during the day. Tidepool swore vengeance on not just the hybrids that had attacked his brothers, but all hybrids. Before, he had friendships with several hybrids, but he cut off the friendships, and began to try and track down the murderers. He finally did, a couple of months later, and sent them to prison. He met up with Firestorm, and Cactushide, two of his closest friends since the incident, and brought his other brother, Clam, who was the youngest, to meet them. He asked Clam to join him in carrying out his 'Great Plan', one which involved rounding up hybrids from all over the continent and imprisoning them in the secret base that he had chosen, which happened to be the caves where his mother was raised. When Clam refused to join him, he ordered Firestorm and Cactushide to kill Clam. After Clam's death, Tidepool formally founded the Phantom Brotherhood, with Cactushide and Firestorm at his side. Those two became his right and left talon dragons, though he trusted Cactushide more. Relationships: Members of the Phantom Brotherhood: Tidepool tolerates them, but he sometimes finds them annoying. Cactushide: Tidepool might or might not have a crush on his right talon dragon. Trusts her with pretty much everything. Firestorm: Tidepool tolerates his left talon dragon. Trusts him with some things, but not much. Tsunami: Tidepool drove his mother crazy. Riptide: Same thing as with Tsunami. Oyster: Tidepool loved Oyster the most out of all of his family members, and wishes often that he hadn't died. Dolphin: Tidepool tolerates Dolphin, but he finds his brother irritating sometimes. Clam: Tidepool hates Clam for not joining him. Searipper: Tidepool hates Searipper for escaping. Skyfire: Same thing as with Searipper. Starsand: Same thing as with Searipper. Swimming SpruceTree(AKA:Spruce, TorrentSky, or Infernodeath): Tidepool finds him irritating. Quotes: "Clam. Ah, I see you decided to come, after all." ~''Tidepool to Clam, at the meeting with Firestorm and Cactushide . ''"Did you hear what happened to our brothers?"~''Tidepool to Clam, about Dolphin and Oyster "''Dolphin and Oyster were ambushed and killed by SkyWing hybrids. But to be more prescise, SkyWing-''RainWing hybrids."~''Tidepool to Clam, about the attack on their brothers "Hello, my old friends, Firestorm and Cactushide, how are you doing?"~''Tidepool greeting Firestorm and Cactushide ''"Kill him." ''~Tidepool ordering Firestorm and Cactushide to kill Clam "''Good. Now... we shall steal the hybrids at night, or when they're alone. We shall be everywhere and nowhere, mere bodies in a crowd. We shall be like phantoms, like ghosts. And, we shall be known and feared by all hybrids as the Phantom Brotherhood!"~Tidepool to Firestorm and Cactushide, about the Phantom Brotherhood. Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Status (Leader) Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)